Killer Instinct
Killer Instinct is the fifty-third episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the fifth episode of the fifth season. Summary While on a mission in Lyder, Gwady crosses paths with BiS personnel, slowing down her progress. Episode in Detail Gwady, contemplating her abilities and job as The Bringer of Punishment, stands on the highest rooftop in Dikuda, when she is contacted by The All-Seer regarding a new mission. She is informed to head to Lyder and meet up with Ryahno there. Once arriving on the continent, she enforces her role in the guild and brings punishment to people, including many BiS scientists, before following up on the actual mission. When she arrives at the meeting point, she finds Ryahno to be in the presence of two scared souls that turn out to be innocent murder victims, with people from BiS as the killers. While Gwady is supposed to track down the ones responsible for the killings and find out as much as possible, Ryahno will escort the souls out of this life. After temporarily parting ways with Ryahno, the rat sets out to find the perpetrators, using her abilities as The Bringer of Punishment to search the minds of the surrounding citizens for any hints on her search. While on the move, gunshots catch her attention and she finds herself tracking them to the police station, where she bumps into Bolo Akin, who is gunning down the people inside. Almost instantly the two engage in a prolonged fight, until Gwady is telepathically interrupted by Ryahno, who asks about the current state of the mission. As it turns out, the situation at the police station was a lure set up by BiS to distract Gwady while they make a move to leave via ship. Upset and guilty that she was fooled so easily, Gwady ends the fight early to hurry and meet up with Ryahno at the docks. Seeing as their actual targets managed to escape, Gwady apologises for getting distracted and getting them into this situation. Ryahno isn't overly angry about it, stating that she doesn't blame the rat, given that she was trained to take out people like Bolo. Gwady however doesn't agree with this form of excuse for her behavior, insisting on the apology. At the same time Layer, Bolo and Gen head back from their successful mission as well, with Layer voicing how much he admires Gwady and her abilities, as he had been watching the encounter at the police station through the scope of his sniper rifle. Bolo, in a surprising action, pulls his gun on Layer and shoots him in the head, with Gen commenting that he "outlived his usefulness." Meanwhile in Dikuda, Uuzoo is listening to the news talking about how Gwady was captured by the police. She's not only surprised about the information, but also suspicious, knowing that not only does the rat never get caught, but she also was put in place as captain of the guard previously with no repercussions, which makes the snake wonder if there is more behind the apparent capture. At the scene of the arrest, Gwady is enjoying the attention she gets from the angry people and the police, enjoying a bit of a verbal bantering with the press, where, following the question if there is someone to "continue her legacy," she states that she's been "to enough strip clubs to know where the question is heading." As she is being pushed into the police car, she then appears to panic a bit and adds a sort of distraught comment aimed at her mother, that she actually doesn't go to strip clubs and saying so was a mistake. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido (also as The Bringer of Punishment) * Sheenyai Yavei (also as The All-Seer) * Kuraz Ryahno * The Two Souls (Unnamed) * Dr. Isabella Pertinax (mentioned) * Dicante Gen * Akin Bolo * Layer Deinsk‏‎ * Yin Uuzoo Trivia * Ryahno's part of the story is further expanded upon in Disorder: Tales of Lyder. * This is one of the few episodes that feature a view of BiS' side of action and their own planning. * Originally Layer wasn't supposed to die here, but he got the short end of the stick for the sake of story telling progression. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 5 Category:Episodes